school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Mami
Elena "Mami" Márquez (also called Mrs. Márquez or Señora Márquez) is Dora's beautiful mother who has appeared in some episodes of Dora the Explorer. She is a good baker and mother of her three children. She is Papi's lovely wife too. She gave birth to Dora and her twin siblings Guillermo and Isabella. She was voiced by Eileen Galindo from Season 1 through Season 3, and is voiced by Socorro Santiago since Season 4. Personality Elena is a very kind and caring person. She is always willing to help Dora. For example, she helped plan Boots' Surprise Party. She cares a lot about her family. She sometimes joined the gang on their adventures, though less often than her husband Cole. She often tags along during family get-together events, such as holidays, trips, or seeing a play/movie. In the start of the series she wasn't known by anything besides "Mami", until an episode where Boots addressed her as "Senora Marquez" when he visited Dora's home to meet her. Dora's mother's forename being Elena was revealed in casting advertisements for the upcoming Lost City of Gold live-action film, in which She, along with her husband Cole, are explorers who are after the Lost City of Gold. Due to concern for her safety, They Can't bring Dora, so they leave her with Diego and his family while they search for it. Appearance Elena has dark peach skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. She wears a purple dress, light purple slippers with pink soles, and yellow earrings. Elena's outfit in the Virtual Paradise consists of a yellow t-shirt with an orange floral pattern, blue denim shorts, and pink sneakers. In Dog-Daze and Dora and The Lost City of Gold, Elena puts her hair in a ponytail and she wears a light green front-tied dress shirt with a purple top underneath, a black belt with a gold buckle, light blue jeans, and dark green boots. In the film, this outfit is seen in a variety of different colors. In Dora and Friends and Senior Year, Elena's outfit is similar to her original attire, but the bottom half of her dress is a darker purple, while the top half is light purple, along with new purple shoes. Also, her hair is shorter. Prominence Elena appeared in many episodes of Dora the Explorer. In School Daze, she appeared in: * Welcome to the 8th Grade(series debut) * Off to the Cape * Multiregularverse * Time Rupture * Demon Snake Outbreak * The Six Flags Adventure(and most of Season 12) * Prospector’s Investigation * Alex’s Crazy Adventure * The Epic Game * School Daze Thanksgiving Movie(cameo) * School Daze Christmas Movie(final 8GA speaking role) * School Daze: The End(no lines, final 8GA appearance) * School Daze: The Movie(movie debut) * The Spirits of Verbal Abuse(first re-appearance; debut in HSY) * William’s Departure * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 2: All Worked Up * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 3: Technological Snow Day * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 10: Pre-Holiday Special * School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle * Larsson and the Power of One! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 13: Hola Meowth, Soy Dora * Swiped from the Stores * The Final Frontier(final appearance in HSY) * School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life * Life at the Cottage(debut in Paradise series) * Driving-Into Attempt #2 * Enter Brock and Misty! * The Train of Strength(final Paradise appearance) * The Rainchops of Columbus Day(first re-appearance; debut in FS) * Return to Maine * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * At The Dentist Again! Allison’s Secret Santa Party! * Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off! * Peace Be With Bill * Surprise on St. Patrick's Day * William's Weekend of Terror * Larsson Meets Addams! * Fusion vs. The Storm * Geometry MCAS Part 1: The Top Dog on Campus(flashback) * Enter Agents B & I * Overboard Origins * The Weirdness War(final FS appearance) * Make New Friends, But Keep The Old!(first re-appearance) * Con Todis Mis Amigos(flashback) * Time to Move on, Tord! * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special * One Night at Carver Inn * Jessie the Explorer! Recruiting Some Former Allies!(final AE appearance) * Driven to Jenga(first re-appearance) *Farewell to Milford *Teen Mom *This is My Life Now *Thanks, But No Giving! *Critters Gallery Elena DTE.PNG Elena 8GA.PNG Elena HSY.PNG Elena FS.PNG Elena HSY.PNG Elena FS.PNG Elena_AE.png Elena_DD.png Elena_SY.png Category:Marquez Family